world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nimsy Corea
Nimsy Corea was a racer seen first in World Race 2015. She is a famous leader of the Tornadoes. In this first appearance she got 1st place and won world race 2015, beating Taylor Kornhoff. She drove a sleek concept car called "Covelight". 2015:Part 2 Nimsy Corea appeared a second time World Race 2015: Part 2. This was after race officials somehow linked steroids to her win. Some say it was Kornhoff or Brantley who bribed them. After that they had to stage a second race. In this race she drove on the same team and drove the same Covelight car again. But this time did a 2 way tie against Taylor Kornhoff so it is up to the viewers if she won. She could have claimed 1st or 2nd but no true conclusion was ever reached. World Race 2016 (Daytona) Nimsy Re-appears in World Race Series 2016 driving a Jimmy John's sponsored Chevrolet Stock car. She drives very well, as good as some of the higher placers. She eventually gets 7th place, almost enough for top 5, but not close enough. It didn’t matter though as she is given a second chance and reappears in Race 3 of Leg 1 where she makes top 5. Driver Gallery dfgbdbdsgf.PNG|On the oval on Lap 2 sdrfgadsg.PNG JJ.PNG mobil1infront.PNG|On the oval on Lap 4 dsfgdfgadfs.PNG|Nearing the finish for 7th place at Race end World Race 2016 (Silverstone) Nimsy re-appears again in Leg 1 as a "retry" driver, until (possibly) Meghan Washington, the only one in the entire history of the Series. In the race she returns driving a high-speed Aston Martin DB9 which she places 5th and gets perfectly into the top 5 which coincidentally allowed her to place into the second leg in an amazing series of events. She drove very well and avoided colliding with the trackside tires. Driver Gallery dvdsfdf.PNG|Nimsy on lap 1 wdfegfe.PNG|Nimsy as Arthur Kirkland passes her gdeggh.PNG|around the bend MARTIN.PNG|rear view dfsfdh.PNG World Race 2016 (Yas Marina) Nimsy Corea makes her very final appearance in Race #2 of Leg 2 of WRS 2016, driving a Aston Martin DB9. It is the GT racing version of her previous vehicle. She drives extremely well and holds 1st place at various times but can never hold it and gets 4th place, but due to Glenda Agcaoili being disqualified she gets 3rd in the end. This is in the middle, but it isn't 1st place, making Dubai her final race. She most likely would have won if it was not for Glenda's aggressive "take-down" driving style. Driver Gallery dfgsd.PNG|Nimsy is first put into the wall by Glenda etihad.PNG|A rear view after Ethan Mast and Rodney Liles’ crash. afssdgfdfg.PNG|Glenda tries to spin Nimsy out and just misses by a foot ergsdfgdfg.PNG|She then rear-ends her greeeen.PNG|Upon lap change she is spun out connnfederate.PNG|A replay view of her being spun sfgdsgdfg.PNG|She is the hit by Sherise Harvey and loses her spoiler as a result. INFONZIA.PNG|Nimsy on the back-stretch now spoilerless ergegraewtfatgfew.PNG|Nimsy eventually overtaking Glenda for 1st place poorlittlenimsy.PNG|Glenda then once more rear-ends her into the trackside wall on the final lap, putting her out of winning, for good. World Race 2017 (Trailer) In the trailer for World Race Series 2017, Nimsy was featured in the name section only. In this she is depicted being scheduled to drive a Plymouth Superbird, the car Richard Petty drove in WRS 2016. This is odd as she does not end up actually driving one in the series. World Race 2017: Race 1 Hockenheim Nimsy Corea first appears in 2017 driving a Datsun 2000 Convertible. She drives rather passively and uses the agility of her car to thwart her way to the lead. This is where she stays for the majority of the race and eventually wins it, qualifying for Le Mans. This is the first title win she has claimed since 2015. Driver Gallery dfsdfdf.PNG bronCo2.PNG|Taylor Overtakes Nimsy for 2nd place on the first lap sgfdsgf.PNG|Nimsy takes first place following Dalton Foster's crash. BLUE.PNG CATCH UP.PNG|Nimsy crosses the line for the win victory.PNG|In the winner's circle World Race 2017: Race 5: Le Mans Nimsy continues to race in the series, moving onto Leg 2, driving a DonkerVoort GTO track toy. She drives passively as usual, and lingers in the middle of the pack for the majority of the race. In the end she gets 3rd place, qualifying for the Finale. Driver Gallery sparks2.PNG|The Specter ramming into her side on the first lap. sgfdesgf.PNG r4in.PNG|Nimsy approaching the finish in 3rd place sdffsdf.PNG World Race 2017: Race 7 Sonoma (Finale) Making it to the finale, Nimsy raced in a high-tech Audi #2 LMP car. She drove extremely well but her chances of winning were crushed after a disastrous crash on the first lap caused by Jayshaun Curbert. She nonetheless managed to catch up and pass Taylor Kornhoff. In the end she made it to 6th place, effectively putting her out of the chase for the top. Driver Gallery almostwall.PNG walltirte.PNG|Nimsy impacts the wall on the first lap fsdfsdf.PNG|Nimsy, Jayshaun and The Specter disorientated after the crash wesae.PNG|Nimsy turns to approach the finish line for Lap 2 Trivia *It is quite odd how she won in 2015 knowing the rest of her team got relatively to very low placings compared to her. *Nimsy's flag in WRS 2016 was that of Honduras. This was also the surprise final location for the Leg 3 race in 2016. *Nimsy's driver gallery profile in 2016 says "POO" for a short moment. *Nimsy is the only driver in World race 2016 to be given a second try to get to Leg 2. This is very odd why it was done. It is sort of like 2015:Part 2 where she is given a second chance as well as the possible production error in 2017 where Meghan Washington appeared in 2 Leg 1 races, one in Monza and the other in Phoenix. *Though Rodney Liles, Abby Agcaoili and Sherise Harvey (and later Taylor Kornhoff) are also good candidates, Nimsy takes top spot as one of Glenda's biggest rivals. Category:Racers Category:Team Leaders